


The Words of the Messenger

by FoxRafer



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Back to Middle-Earth Month, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2012-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for B2MeM Challenge O72 on my 'AU: Who Lives and Who Dies?', 'Occupations' and 'Poetic Language' Bingo cards. This is a bit of an experiment. Rhythm was one of my prompts and I tried to represent that through repetition and how the lines read. I'm not sure how successful I was.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Words of the Messenger

**Author's Note:**

> Written for B2MeM Challenge O72 on my 'AU: Who Lives and Who Dies?', 'Occupations' and 'Poetic Language' Bingo cards. This is a bit of an experiment. Rhythm was one of my prompts and I tried to represent that through repetition and how the lines read. I'm not sure how successful I was.

He comes here every night, when sleep evades him, when nightmares consume him. Only the flicker of

_The words of the messenger echo in his mind. The words of the messenger tear into his heart._

a single candle lights his path, illuminates his steps, brightens the room. He retrieves

_The words of the messenger_

the knife from the block, the bread from the box, the cheese from the pot. He watches blankly as the blade cuts

_The words of the messenger_

two slices onto the table, barely registers the spread of the cheese. They're only rote movements, a repetition of

_The words of the messenger_

motions that keep his hands from his throat, stop the soundless cries from escaping.

_The words of the messenger echo in his mind. The words of the messenger never will depart._

She'd stayed for him, for faith, for love. And now for the loss of that love

_The words of the messenger_

he loses himself every night, a few hours of despair, allows himself to be consumed by

_The words of the messenger_

the death of his love. Only now, only here, the preparation of food that will only be thrown away like

_The words of the messenger_

he sheds his pain every morning, the sorrow and mourning masked beneath the veil of stewardship and duty. But even then

_The words of the messenger echo in his mind. The words of the messenger rend his world apart._

they are all he can hear, their choked cadence forever in his memory. Lady Arwen is dead.

_The words of the messenger_


End file.
